(A) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a prepolymer for biomedical materials, and more particularly, to a prepolymer for biomedical materials with gas permeability, oxygen permeability and wettability.
(B) Description of the Related Art
A material's suitability for biomedical application depends on factors such as the wettability, oxygen permeability, adhesion and reactivity with the biomedical material such as protein and lipid. Generally, the medical employee currently uses gauze as the dressing for lacerations to prevent the laceration from being infected. However, gauze can not prevent water from evaporating through the surface of the laceration. Furthermore, replacing the gauze dressing is likely to destroy the healing of the cut.
Recently, researchers have developed the laceration dressing made of the polymer material such as the siloxane-containing polymer, which can eliminate the disadvantages of the conventional gauze. In addition, high oxygen permeability, better wettability and anti-adhesion characteristic are important concerns in the opthamology application such as contact lens and Ophthalmic implants material.